Haunted Doll
Haunted Doll is the seventh episode in Season 1 of Haunted Hathaways.It first aired on September 21, 2013 to 2.07 million viewers. Plot Summary Louie fumbles his attempt to possess a stuffed animal and winds up landing in Taylor's favorite nurse doll. Full Plot In the attic, Ray gives a lesson to Louie about possessing objects. Louie messes up and the cantaloupe ends up on Frankie. Miles teleports in eager for the Hathaway & Preston Garage Sale. Ray gives a warning to Louie about no possession without him there. Downstairs, Taylor and Michelle help box objects for the Yard Sale. Michelle notices that Ray's things are expensive so she tries and talk him out of it but he refuses. Frankie builds a fort with boxes. Taylor finds one of her old dolls from when she was 6 and by mistake, Louie ends up possessing Tammy Sparkle, Taylor's doll, instead of the peacock. Louie tries to escape from the doll but he's stuck. Whilst in the bakery, a customer trades a fishing pole that Ray owned. Ray is surprised that Michelle sold it for less than he wanted. Louie is still freaking out of control since he couldn't escape the stuffed bear. Frankie leaves to get Louie's ghost textbook to turn him back to normal. When Frankie leaves, Michelle and Ray come in, still arguing with Ray's overpriced items, then Michelle takes the remaining items - including the stuffed bear with Louie in it - back to the bakery. Frankie came back, with no clue where Louie is, Frankie and Taylor rush back to the bakery to stop them selling Tammy Sparkle due to Louie still possessed in it. Penelope purchased the doll from the bakery since she's a doll collector. When Frankie and Taylor try and get the doll back from Penelope, she refuses and takes her doll back to her home. Tayloe and Miles are told by Frankie that Louie is stuck in the doll that Penelope took. Frankie, Taylor and Miles discuss their plans inside Frankie's fort. Miles impersonates Louie so Ray and Michelle don't find out that he's gone. At Penelope's house, Frankie has a doll playdate so Frankie and Taylor can retrieve Louie. Taylor secretly talks to Frankie but they still can't get Nurse Tammy back. Back in the bakery, Miles pretends to be himself, Louie, Frankie and Taylor so they can trick Michelle and Ray. Taylor tries to get Louie from the window with Frankie distracting Penelope. When Frankie and Penelope leave the room, Taylor gives Louie a pep talk leading him to unposses Nurse Tammy. Taylor decides she wants to leave her doll instead. Frankie leaves since she doesn't have to be there anymore. Michelle and Ray find out that Miles was impersonating all of them so they decide to ground them for 2 weeks. Cast Main Cast *Chico Benymon as Ray Preston *Ginifer King as Michelle Hathaway *Amber Montana as Taylor Hathaway *Breanna Yde as Frankie Hathaway *Curtis Harris as Miles Preston *Benjamin Flores Jr. as Louie Preston Recurring Cast *Ava Cantrell as Penelope Prittchard *Eric Roth as Wordham Guest Cast *Mike Grief as Customer Trivia *Taylor had her nurse Tammy Sparkle's doll since she was six years old. Gallery Category:Season 1 Episodes Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 Category:2013 episodes